Intersecting Lines Drabbles
by unicorn1111
Summary: A series of short vignettes on the people who make up the world of Intersecting Lines. Rick Castle's quiet reflection on the woman who changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Maura**

She is strong and brave and fearless and giving and most important of all, she is mine.

I was brought up to be modest and gentle and self-effacing and to share, not take, but she is the one thing that is unequivocally mine, I will fight to keep her safe and well and mine.

I lay with her, feeling her trembling in my arms while she is sleeping and while I normally bear no one ill will, I curse Charles Hoyt's name and wish him an eternity in an afterlife of torments.

She is lean and tall and strong and loving, she is everything I ever dreamed of in a life partner. While the fact that my perfect complement was a woman came as a surprise, her personality, her protectiveness, the love given so freely and without question, that was not, for it is so quintessentially her.

I was drawn to her for her warmth, her care, her willingness to overlook my sometimes difficult personality traits to become my friend, the first, best friend I have ever truly had.

Over time I saw all that she was and looked beyond the exterior she turns to face the world, the armor she uses to protect herself from a life of cruelty, seeing instead a shy, loving woman who is devoted to her friends, her family and I.

We are polar opposites in so many ways, but proof of that trite saying opposites attract. When we first met, I recognized that she was a gorgeous woman and a fearless detective, but I did not realise she was everything I had ever sought in a lover.

She is loving, protective, caring and devoted to me in ways I thought only existed in fiction; the reality is so much more than I could have ever imagined.

Not that she is perfect, she is messy, disorganised, sarcastic and careless with her clothes, her health and her life; I despair at the number of times she has been injured in the line of duty.

Her past haunts her still, Hoyt most of all, but he is not the only one, other monsters exist, she has hunted them down but each has left their mark, stalking the quietness of the night. Many are the nights I am woken by her quiet whimpers, her trembling and her tears, as she confronts the monsters of the past that stalk her dreams once more.

I hold her to me and whisper words of comfort, bringing her back to me, to the love we have, the knowledge that they have lost and we have won.

For all that though, she remains true to herself, sarcastic, selfless and self-depreciating, passionate and giving and above all mine. How I was ever so fortunate is beyond me but she is as essential to me as oxygen, without her I feel lost, restless and unsettled, without centre or grounding I am adrift; she is my anchor in turbulent seas; with her I know we will survive anything life can throw at us.

I wear her ring and she wears mine, but these are simply outwards signs of what we both know, we are meant to be together, our love binds us, defines us and completes us, whatever we are, whatever we do, together we are stronger.

Our shared love is the stuff of classic romances, but it is real, that fact at times leaves me stunned and shaken, to know that I have somehow managed to find my one true love is something I cannot and will not ever take for granted.

My life has boiled down to one simple truth, she is mine and I am hers, today, tomorrow and forever.

She is Jane and she is all that I have ever hoped and dreamed of, in a lover, a partner and a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Jane**

She is everything to me, as essential as the air I breathe, without her I'd drown.

Golden hair and gold flecked eyes reflect her inner beauty, there isn't a nasty, mean bone in her body, she's the finest example of the goodness and greatness to be found in people.

You see it, the joy she sees in the world reflected in those around her, her presence lighting up their life. Others around her can see and recognise it; even the toughest of beat cops turn a little bit soft around her, seeing a goodness they need to protect, to be gentle with.

People who didn't know her once called her the Queen of the Dead; how wrong they were, she's full of life and love and enthusiasm for the strangest things, from Egyptian mummies, insect life cycles and Andalusian stallions to California Redwoods, the history of leather tanning and ancient Chinese emperors, I still don't really understand how she can know so much, even after all this time.

She is open and giving and full of life and hope, she's filled my life with warmth and love and changed me for the better.

When I met her I was a dead woman walking, he'd torn all that was good and gentle and soft out of me and watched it melt into that dirty floor, mixed with my blood. He left a gaping hole in my soul that nothing could heal, until she came into my life.

I couldn't let anyone in, couldn't let them see how badly broken I was, how I was past saving, but she ignored all of that, casually strolled into the centre of my life and my heart and made a place for herself there, with soft words, soft smiles and softer touches, showing me how wrong I was.

It was no surprise I fell in love with her, she is everything good I have ever dreamed of, even before we became lovers her smiles could light up my life, her gentle care healing my heart and soul. I needed her in my life before, now I couldn't live without her.

I loved being her friend, but I kept wondering why she bothered, I couldn't give her the life she was accustomed to, the life she deserved, keep her in the silks and satins and shoes she was used too. Then I learned more about her and wondered how someone who'd grown up with so little love could be so full of it herself, so much she was willing to share, with me of all people.

Her beauty takes my breath away, I see us together and wonder how I was ever so lucky, to have the most beautiful woman I've ever met love me and look at me like I'm something special. The only thing special about me is that somehow I'm with her, that we're together.

She is stronger than she looks, facing horrors that make strong men weep, but those experiences have made her cherish life, made her see that life is to be lived, experienced and loved, and she has taught me that same lesson.

In a way, she is a teacher above everything else, imparting a life-long education, not just obscure facts and grammar lessons but teaching me that I can be happy, I can love and be loved, that together we can overcome every obstacle and that we can be us, whole and complete and one.

She's the embodiment of everything good and bright and warm and loving in my life, I need her like the air I breathe and I'd lay down my life in an instant to protect her, to keep her safe.

She is Maura and she is the shining light of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Anastasia**

I watch over her as she sleeps, seeking to protect the most important thing in the universe.

She is everything good and joyous in my life, embodied in a single stunningly gorgeous, infinitely precious package.

She is beauty and grace and light and happiness, all wrapped into the one person I am humbled to say loves me.

She is all bright and bubbly and warm sunshine, bringing shining hope to my dark world and lighting my path to a better life.

She is breathtakingly beautiful; to this day I wonder how I ever got so lucky and what she sees in me. That she loves me despite all my failings is a gift from god; one I give thanks for every day.

My life comes in two very different parts, the dark despairing time before I met her when I was a broken wreck; then afterwards, when she took me in and loved me and healed me, making me a better person, one who tries to be worthy of the love she gives me so wholeheartedly.

She is joy personified, all who she meets are changed, you can see her happiness drawing others to her, they come for her looks but stay for her personality, to bask in that happiness , soak up the warmth of her joy and be lifted by it.

She loves openly, unselfconsciously and fully, to be the object of it is something that can leave me breathless, unable to fully comprehend the astoundingly good fortune that made me hers.

She is warm and funny and flirty and happy and somehow she transfers those same emotions to all who know her, when she enters a room you can see the heads turn, the backs straighten, the unconscious reactions of all who meet her, instinctively responding to her shining presence, as they vie with each other to attract her attention or stare in hopeless longing as they realise she is so far, far outside their league.

I can taste their bitter envy and feel their dark looks as I stand by her side, our fingers entwined as they wonder how of everyone she could have had, she picked me to be her chosen companion, her lover and her other half.

I wonder too, what I ever did to deserve her.

When I try and tell her this she laughs, insisting that they wouldn't be interested if they knew the whole story, her flaws and failures, the mistakes she still regrets and the mess she's made of things in the past, as I shake my head, still unable to get her to see just how precious and perfect she is.

Model looks, a stunning body that improves anything she wears, eyes that can be cold as ice when she's angry, but more usually glow with joy.

A smile that can warm up the coldest of nights and a laugh that banishes my darkest mood, I crave her presence, even as I know I cannot hold her to me all the time, no matter how much I desperately need her.

She is poise and grace and presence, eyes follow her as she moves, but somehow she barely sees it, instead laughing as she looks at me and tells me they are jealous of her, envious that she belongs to me and with good reason, as I feel my cheeks burn.

She proud and passionate and perfect, somehow she chose me, she could have had anyone she wanted but she chose me, I still don't know what she saw in me but I never want her to ever regret that choice.

I am hers, heart, mind, body and soul, now and forever.

She is Natalie and she is the embodiment of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Natalie**

I lie here and wonder how I came to be so blessed.

She sleeps and I watch her, listening to the gentle sound of her breathing, wondering what I ever did to deserve her.

She is all I have ever dreamed of, all I could ever want.

She is fierce, in pursuit of the guilty, in defending the innocent, in protecting her loved ones and safeguarding me.

She is tender; through word, look and deed she treats me like I am infinitely precious and loved, even more in that she makes me feel I am worthy of her devotion.

She is mischievous; the teasing between us is a big part of her; she gives back better than she gets, making me aware we are matched, an extremely fortunate pair.

She is sombre, delivering the worst possible news to families of the victim's, showing a compassion that I envy whilst remaining stoic in the face of their devestation, whereas I would go to pieces.

She is joy, her laughter carries me with her, her laugh can draw a smile from me no matter how bad my mood and when she turns her attention to dragging me out of a funk, I am helpless to resist her, soon sharing her mirth.

She is sadness, her despair palpable as she contemplates her failures and mistakes, the things she could or should have done differently, accepting nothing less than perfection, as if lives depend on them, unfortunately all too often they do.

She is light, when she turns her warmth and joy on someone, you can see them glow, how they rise to be worthy of her attention, her interest, her time, she draws the best from others, sometimes I see it and I feel jealous that others experience that, before scolding myself that I cannot keep her all to myself, no matter how much I desperately need her.

She is darkness, forever haunted by the demons of her past; at times I wake to feel her shuddering through her nightmares, or crying softly in her sleep as she relives the horrors she has seen and experienced. All I can do is hold her to me and try and pour my love and support into her through whispered words and careful caresses, to help guide her back to peace. On the bad nights I may get no sleep, but I do it willingly, she deserves everything I can give her and more; if a sleepless night is the price for her peace, then I pay it gladly.

It matters not whether she is dressed in silks or jeans, in tailored suits or swim suits; she is beautiful beyond my dreams. She holds the power to take my breath away, leave me floundering as I wonder how she came to be mine.

She is more beautiful than I, people notice me, but remember her, they see my looks, the blue eyes, the blonde hair and the height and they come to me, but she captures their attention, those gorgeous grey eyes, the smile that lights up a room, the wickedly curved body that her clothes can only partially conceal, she is the one that captivates all who meet her.

Her body is more voluptuous, more memorable than mine. I am tall and long-legged, blessed with a body that, with exercise, remains acceptable, her's however could sell lingerie and grace the gatefolds of men's magazines, she has the better curves, plus breasts that are larger than usual for her frame, they capture everyone's attention. At times I want to slap people, men and women, who let their eyes wander over her, feasting on something that is mine alone.

She is my other half, the person who shares my hopes, my dreams, my joy, my love and my life, she is everything I could have ever dreamed of in a life partner, only truly far better than I am worthy of.

She is mine, I will fight for her, to protect her and cherish her and keep her mine, my life would have no meaning without her there, she is as essential to me as the air I breathe.

She is Anastasia and she is perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Alex**

She is the embodiment and fulfillment of more than a decade of love and longing, despair and desire.

She is strength and stubbornness and compassion and comfort and giving, all in a single beautiful woman whose devotion to me is profoundly humbling, to know she considers me worthy of her love is a burden I bear proudly, determined never to give her cause to regret that choice.

She fuelled a decade of hopeless, despairing fantasies, the reality is so much better than I could ever have imagined, so much so that I sometimes wonder if she is a stunningly beautiful gift from god, reward for my years in purgatory, separated from her.

I see her righteous anger and reckless courage as she strives to protect the vulnerable and the innocent, avenge the lost and fallen and bring justice to the criminals and monsters who she must overcome.

Like so many quixotic heroes, her life carries a full measure of tragedy, enough to have broken someone weaker, but she does not falter, instead inspiring others around her to emulate her own relentless struggles.

I have always admired and envied her passion, to have it directed at me is a gift beyond measure and price, it is quite simply the most perfect, precious thing I have ever known, the more so as it is something my family's wealth and power could never have bought.

Instead it is freely given, a gift that quite simply steals my breath away each time that I realise once again that she has given herself to me, openly and completely. I still wonder how I am worthy of her love, a love that makes me complete yet asks for nothing more than my happiness in return.

Simply to be the center of her attention, her passion and her love is breathtaking; she can carry me to places that I never dreamed existed; better, she can make me feel somehow truly worthy of her love, something I still have trouble believing.

I know the crusades she fights, the victims she strives to defend, the monsters she defies, her battles are endless and they each take a tiny part of her. In front of others she is strong, decisive, relentless and compassionate, putting her life on the line without hesitation time and time again to protect the innocent and avenge the victims

Only I see the tired warrior who returns from the battle, discarding her armor, allowing me to see the deep physical and emotional wounds, the toll taken.

That is perhaps the greatest gift she has given me after her love. She allows me to be the one to see her at her lowest ebb, trusting that I will accept her, comfort and heal her. That trust is hard earned; only I see her weak, vulnerable and naked emotionally, sobbing into my shoulder as I hold her into the night, damning herself for every lost battle and fallen victim.

To be that person, to be the one she turns to when most needed, is an honour I bear proudly for how could I not, she is everything to me, loving me honestly, passionately and totally, making my life finally, fully complete.

Nothing calms me like being held in her arms, feeling her wrap her gentle strength and power around me, protective and loving and giving and mine. In her arms I am safely home, nothing else feels like her, nothing else possibly can.

I give her every part of me, all the love I possess, knowing she deserves all of it and more. I am in awe that of all the people she could have chosen, she has gifted herself, beautiful, complete and perfect, to me. That is a knowledge that has reduced me to tears more than once, that she loves me, with all my flaws, forsaking all others.

She is Olivia and she is my hero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas all, may you spend it in the company of friends, family and loved ones**

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Olivia**

I'm a cop with a bad attitude, bad history and a bad track record with people, so how in god's name did she ever see anything in me?

Somehow she thought I was the one, the person who deserved her love, I still really can't believe she chose me, of all people she picked me.

She was my hopeless desire, the longing that consumed my dreams and fantasies for a decade; the reality is so much more than I could ever have imagined.

She is beautiful, classy, stylish and smart, I tell her she's way too good for me and she laughs at my words, not realising that to me it's the unvarnished truth; she is far, far too perfect for me.

I don't know how but she saw something in me that no one else did, saw that I was someone special and that she wanted to be with me, to love me, of all people.

She looked past the bad stuff, the face I turn to the public to hide the pain inside and saw the person no one else does, the part of me I keep well hidden. Hidden from everyone but her that is. I can't hide anything from her; she can read me like a book, the one person who sees me clearly.

She saw the person I want to be, not the person I am, she saw that and is helping me be that person, the one who can be at peace and happy, who can love and be loved.

Her love changed me and still is; she's warm and generous and patient and gentle with me as we explore this thing we have. It's more than love, we've both been in love, but it's never been anything like this.

With each other we don't have to be the person the rest of the world sees, instead we can be just us, without the masks and the clothing and the armor our jobs demand; I get to see the achingly beautiful woman she is, full of warmth and grace and humor and love.

We step into a room and I see the looks she attracts, her style, poise, glamour and beauty draw every eye, they stare at her and they want her, then she turns to me and smiles and somehow she makes me feel like I deserve to be there with her, by her side, the one she loves. I don't know how I ever managed to be so unbelievably lucky, but in her I've found the one person who loves me and who I love more than life itself.

I have her love and it fills me, lights my life during the darkest of days and warms me when everything around me is cold and black, she is my lighthouse in the dead of night, guiding me to safety and home.

I wake at night to feel her curled asleep upon me, my arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She tells me they make her feel loved and protected and safe and I smile, how could I not protect the most infinitely precious thing I have ever held. Her happiness and safety is the most important thing in my life, to make her smile and know I have made her happy is a feeling so joyous, so sublime I can hardly describe it.

I stare into those beautiful blue eyes and I lose myself in their depths, she is stunning and gorgeous and precious beyond measure. She means everything to me; I failed to protect her and I nearly lost her, losing her from my life for years in witness protection. Finally she came back, healing a gaping hole in my life that nothing else could fill. I would die to keep her safe, for without her my life has no meaning or purpose or happiness.

Her love is changing me, making me a person who is worthy of her, it's not an easy or simple task, but it's one I must make, to be hers body and soul is what I was born to be.

She is Alex and her love is a thing of wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Sharon**

At my age I thought I'd seen it all, that life had no more surprises left, not good ones anyway.

I couldn't have been more wrong if I'd tried.

My life was settled, stable, safe and boring and that was how it was going to be, then she walked into it and changed everything, after her nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Not that I saw it coming, not at all. Far too much alike under the surface differences, we fought tooth and nail like cats and dogs.

We bickered, schemed and connived against each other about everything, pulled every sly, sneaky and underhanded trick in the book and honestly, we loved every minute of it. In a force full of male senior officers, she was the only one who gave as good as she got; our fights were the stuff of LAPD legend.

Now we're apparently legends for quite another reason entirely, the Ice Queen and the Beauty Queen, together; a combination that quite frankly terrifies the department's senior officers, much to our well-hidden amusement.

I didn't see it coming; would have laughed in their face if anyone had suggested it before it happened but it's the best thing to happen to me since my kids.

She's messy, disorganised, high maintenance and exasperating. She's also warm, loving and incredibly attentive and gives herself to me completely, trusting me above all others to protect her heart and soul. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her trust or her love but it means more to me than anything.

I'm neat, she's...not very. I'm quiet and reserved, she's loud and boisterous, I'm Brahms and Mozart, she's Shania and the Dixie Chicks, I'm Vanity Fair and The Economist, she's Lonely Planet and National Geographic, I'm the West Wing and the Newsroom, she's The Blacklist and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. We really are poles apart, in almost every way.

It shouldn't work, not really, not in any normal reality, but somehow it just does, just like the way we dance together, easy and natural and sexy and fun.

We'll both fight for us, for what we have, what we're building together. I scheme to get what I want, steamroller through those who don't get out of the way, she charms her way to what she wants, bulldozers her way over the top of anyone she can't charm. Maybe we're more alike than I thought, god help anyone who stands in our way, as plenty of people have found.

She strolled into my world, my life, my bed and my soul, filling a hole in my heart I'd tried to ignore for far too long.

Now I have a new appreciation for life, not just living. Every day is an exploration, two strong-willed women negotiating boundaries and exploring what we have, what we're building, together. It's new and different and occasionally awkward and messy but I wouldn't swap it for the world.

She loves like she lives her life, loud and overbearing, all in and without limits, she makes you know just how much she loves you, through word and deed and action and I've never felt so loved, more than that, so cherished, the realisation takes my breath away sometimes, leaving me smiling as the sense of joy fills me again.

Being with her makes me feel like a teenager again, picnics and bad food, well sometimes, marathons in bed and making out in the back row of the Arc-Light Cinema to the background sounds of classic French movies, my life is suddenly crowded and hectic and exciting and fun once more.

Everyone is telling me I've changed, that I'm happier, I smile more, a little softer, a little less reserved, if that's true then I credit her for the changes, after years alone and lonely, my life is suddenly overflowing with life and love once more.

Life with her is busy and messy and raucous and untidy, two control-freak workaholics doing our damndest to make it work, but I wouldn't, I couldn't, swap it for anything.

She is Brenda and she is my last, best chance at happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Brenda**

I still don't know exactly how it happened, not really.

I went from a miserable, desperately unhappy place, to a life full of warmth and sunshine and happiness, all thanks to the love of a beautiful woman.

What I ever did to deserve so much happiness I can't fully comprehend, lord knows I've made some mistakes and lived to regret them. Those mistakes led me here, to LA, to a career and a life that's remade me into someone new, someone happier.

Now I have someone who loves me as I am, doesn't want to change me and doesn't want to control me, a rarity in my life, that's for sure.

She is poised and composed and graceful and serene, all things I've never been accused of, life seems to just arrange itself to suit her as she arrives, full of style, grace and confidence, strolling onto centre stage, I always found it a little intimidating before, now I understand it's just her, just how she is.

She takes immense pains to present that perfect exterior, to present an image of icy perfection, but to me she's even more beautiful in sweats or a bathrobe than in her Armani and Prada suits. Mind you the suit I like best is her birthday suit as I hold her happy in my arms, feeling her gentle breath and muted heartbeat as she drifts off to a well-earned sleep, leaving me smiling and full of joy to be there to see her unguarded and beautiful.

Almost everyone else sees the position first, the person a long way second, a lucky few of our friends see the woman she is but she lets me see her all, whole and open and loving, a gift beyond measure or price that I truly treasure.

Her kindness, her thoughtfulness, the warmth of her giving heart, the sheer capacity for love she possesses, are all a wonder, god knows I wonder how I was ever so lucky to have her in my world, my life, my bed and my heart, to love her and to have her love me back.

She faces a hostile world, her job attracts the scorn and hatred of the rest of the LAPD, I see the toll it takes and it breaks my heart. I try to show her how much she is loved, in word and deed, how much she means to her kids, her team, her friends and to me as I try and lighten her burden. She's carried mine through my darkest days, making me see her for who she truly was. It's time she lets me carry hers, god knows it's such a ridiculously small price to pay to see the smile she saves just for me, the knowledge I've made her happy is something I live for…

I've made a lot of bad choices in my life, mistakes that've cost me far too much. When I tried to explain, to let her know just how broken I was and that she mightn't want to be with me, she slowly slid those sexy, sexy glasses down her nose, before looking at me over them and told me it didn't matter, I'd changed and that was all that counted. How could I not love someone who forgives me all my mistakes?

She said I was better than my mistakes and my reputation, better than the expectations of others, that I could change, that I had changed and that I had become a better person. I really wanted to believe her, to believe that I had, that I could change enough to be truly worthy of her.

One night not long after we got together I reminded her of that conversation, how I was trying to change, to be the person she deserved. I'll never forget the look on her face, before she hugged me, told me that I had changed and that I was everything she'd ever wanted and needed, before kissing me senseless.

That was the exact moment I truly knew I loved her.

She is Sharon and she is my redemption.


	9. Chapter 9

**Intersecting Lines Drabbles**

**Buzz**

A room full of some of LA's toughest, most decorated detectives, used to facing down gang-bangers and murderers and hardened killers and they're all sitting there quietly, scared stiff.

Oh they'd deny it of course but it's true. The cause of their problem is one petite medical examiner and the reason is one really pissed detective.

Doctor Isles had casually strolled in, happily smiling and greeting everyone and getting a warm welcome in return, just like normal, before walking over to stand next to Jane's desk, where they'd chatted for a moment before she placed something on Jane's desk and bent over, pointing out something she thought Jane should see. It was at that point I could feel blood pressure's go up all over the room.

Doctor Isles was wearing a blue jacket over a red silk top, but the problem was the pants. Instead of her normal skirt or dress, today she'd opted for pants. Now I'm not all that interested in women's behinds but even I know Maura has a very nice one, people sure talk about it enough, even when she wears skirts, but today she'd gone for pants. White leather pants to be precise.

They were cut perfectly, just as you'd expect from her, but bent over the desk, resting on her hand like that as she tapped whatever it was she'd brought up with the other, the jacket had ridden up and exposed that behind of hers, packaged in form-fitting, tight white leather, not a panty line visible. I looked around and every guy in the room was sneaking a look, even Mike and he should know better, Cathy would kill him if she ever found out.

Mind you, she may not get the chance; Jane just looked up over Doctor Isles' head and scanned the room, a frown on her face, as everyone suddenly found their paperwork fascinating. I smiled and looked away, to see Chief Johnson sitting in her office watching, a wide smile on her face.

I chanced another look around, to see most of the guys were taking another peek then ducking back as Jane's head came up again. I looked back at the Chief to see her grin had grown even wider. We exchanged a look and she casually winked at me, before sitting back at her desk, watching what was going on and trying hard not to laugh. I could image her telling this story to Commander Raydor tonight over dinner; they'd probably be in hysterics, given how amused the Chief was watching us.

Taking a risk, I casually leaned back and took a stretch, seeing everyone apparently engrossed in their paperwork as Jane scanned the room, a pissed expression on her face, while Maura, blissfully unaware, continued her explanation of whatever had brought her up to see Jane.

One woman and she had a room full of detectives cowed, all without saying a thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Alex's Kink**

Alex loves to fuck Olivia, to have that amazingly strong, tightly-toned body writhing under her; responsive to every touch is a massive turn on.

She can watch Olivia getting out of the shower and drying herself off and be wet and dripping before Olivia is dry.

To be held in those strong arms, running her hands over Liv's powerful, muscled form, to tongue and taste and scratch and bite her is a filthy pleasure, one that ignites an unending fire in Alex.

To have Olivia fucking her, to be overwhelmed by her is amazing, to feel so owned and dominated and taken and filled is pure, unadulterated bliss.

The feeling of strength and protectiveness and love is like nothing she's ever encountered but having had it she can't contemplate living without Liv in her bed, her life and her heart.

There are only two things Alex likes more. To hear Liv gasping and screaming and moaning her name as she makes her come and fucking her with a strap on.

Most of the time it's Liv who's the dominant one, but Alex lives for the chance to feel her detective's lush, strong body writhe under her as she pumps her cock in and out of her, driving her somewhere primal and raw.

Olivia isn't really comfortable being feminine; she's a product of her background, always feeling the need to be harder, stronger and more capable than the men around her.

Alex is the only one who has ever seen the real woman that Olivia is, to drive her to just be a woman, as Alex fulfills and fucks her lover endlessly, to take Olivia to that place where she is a woman, loved and lusted after, that is Alex's favorite kink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Liv's Kink**

Since becoming Alex's lover Liv had come to appreciate everything about her, from the demanding, at times rapacious lover the blonde could transform into, to the soft and kittenish woman that snugged tightly into her embrace and who mewled piteously when she had to get up, they were all part of the same complex, beautiful woman that she'd fallen hopelessly for more than a decade ago.

Now they were together, well honestly both had never been happier. Right now Liv was contemplating just how much their lives had changed, Liv looked down at the sleeping blonde now snuggled up on top of her, the blonde's body resting lightly on top of her asleep, drawing a smile.

Alex could be loud sometimes; her appreciation of Liv's attention could be very vocal. The first time together had been a revelation, Liv had been shocked at exactly how loud and foul-mouthed the normally composed blonde beauty became under her hands and mouth. It had done her ego no harm to hear the results of her work, so much so she'd decided that making Alex scream was her new ambition, one she realised as often as possible.

Over time though, no matter how much she loved hearing Alex scream her name as she begged and demanded and cursed for Olivia to bring her to release, it was the other side of Alex that she had come to appreciate most, the times when they came quietly together, wrapped in each other.

It was intimate, intensely personal and private, to have Alex held in her arms, to feel her coming softly and quietly, that long and lean body shaking and trembling, dragging little gasps and moans and cries from Alex as she came, safe in Liv's arms.

Alex had once admitted that she'd never been like that with anyone else, that she couldn't let go so completely with anyone else, to let them see her so vulnerable and soft and open, to hear the sounds of love and desperation and openness, only Liv ever got to see her so innocent and needy and so full of love and it made Liv love her even more.

To hear and feel Alex letting go in her arms, knowing that she felt safe and cherished and loved like that, to feel safe enough to let go, to know those moments were for her and her alone, they were the moments that Olivia lived for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Andrea**

I thought I'd missed my chance for love, that I'd been so fixated on work and trials and verdicts that somehow love had passed me by, that I'd messed up my chance to be happy again, right up till that night at the bar.

Then she sat across from me, all flashing smiles and tousled mane and bold green eyes and I felt something stir within me as she teased and flirted, driving me to give her as good as I got. Before we let it get too far she stopped and asked if I knew what I was getting into; I looked deep into her eyes, losing myself in that mystical green, lied and said yes.

I had no idea. I thought I was getting a fling, a quick affair, before she'd find someone else, someone younger, prettier, more her type. I didn't realise she was sick of that type, sick of the one night stands and short casual affairs, that she wanted a shot at the real thing, love, just like I did.

It started out flirty and fun and friendly and somewhere along the line it changed, it stopped being something silly and superficial and got deep and serious, we went from dinner dates and movies out to home delivered pizza and cuddles on the couch, truth be told I'd never been happier.

She's impetuous, rash and impatient and has a blisteringly hot temper; she's also warm, loving and incredibly tender and gentle with me like no one I've ever known.

I'd been with a woman before, a senior partner at my law firm made no bones about her interest in me, I was young and willing to experiment, until I found out she was already in a long-term relationship with another woman, I broke it off the night I learned and quit the following day.

That had hurt, left scars I didn't think would heal, even years later, that's why I thought this happiness wouldn't last, instead she makes me feel like we're in this together, forever.

Dangerous thought that, forever; it suggests happiness and joy and contentment and other things that I've never really known, god knows my marriage kinda started out like that but it took a sharp turn into pain and misery before I escaped. I tell her I'm damaged and not good at relationships and she laughs and tells me then we're perfect for each other, 'cause she's no good with them either.

Truth is though she treats me like I'm something precious and fragile and valuable, I've never felt so loved, so adored, she's so full of passion and love that it spills out of her. At work she's the hard bitten cop, but at home, she's my wonderful lover, the most giving person I've ever met. Thanks to her I have a life that I've dreamed of but never thought would happen, someone to come home to, someone to care for and to love, I don't think I've ever been happier.

I look at her when we're out, she attracts all the attention while I get overlooked; I'm the older, plainer woman no one notices, then she turns to me and smiles and I see the look in her eyes, the one that tells me I'm the most important person there, with a glance she can make me feel like I deserve to be there by her side, especially when she takes my hand and pulls me close, telling everyone how lucky she is that she's my partner, bringing a proud smile to my face and a warm feeling inside my heart.

Honestly, she's gorgeous and I'm...not really, I see the attention she draws and I wonder how I ever got so lucky, so blessed. They say love is blind and I tell her it must be true, otherwise why is she with me? That gets her angry, telling me she wanted someone real, someone strong and smart and beautiful, making me blush as she does.

I tell her she's mad and she smiles, telling me that if this is madness then she's sorry she didn't go mad years ago, making me smile as she pulls me close. Her hugs are my sanctuary, her kisses are pure joy and her love is a treasure beyond price, one that I cherish beyond words.

She is Mikki and she is the love I have sought all my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Mikki**

How in the name of all that's holy did I wind up here, standing on a cold, rainy, windswept street corner in the middle of the night on a call out instead of lying in the arms of the person I love?

Mind you, much the same could be said about where I'm at in my life. To actually have someone to come home to, to know I'm missed and that someone worries about my safety, that's a big step, 'specially for me. It's been a long time since I've known that sort of unconditional love, to have someone care about me simply because they care, not since my madre passed on all those years ago.

Mind you, that's so her, underneath those sexy tailored suits she's all big, loving heart, and she keeps saying it belongs to me.

Me? Of all the people in the world, she came into my life and changed me, tamed me in a way. Before she arrived I was the '_love 'em and leave 'em_' type, well if I'm honest the '_fuck 'em and walk away_' type, but she wouldn't put up with that shit, not that I could ever treat her like that, nor would she let me.

Most of the people before her were little girls, looking for a thrill with the big butch cop, there for the kicks and so was I, or I was until she arrived. No little girl here, she'd kick my ass as easily as look at me, and I'd deserve it too, she won't take a back seat to anyone, least of all me.

She doesn't see her worth no matter how often I tell her, I'm in awe that someone so strong, so smart and so capable loves me, with all my flaws she loves me and wants to be together. She thinks she's not beautiful and she couldn't be more wrong. She's not a playboy bunny, she's better than that; instead she's a classical beauty, all pride and honour and integrity and power wrapped in stylish silk pinstripe suits and three inch heels and her presence, her strength takes my breath away. To know she's mine and that I belong to her humbles me.

We go out together, to parties and functions and she says everyone sees me and wonders why she's with me, when in reality I'm the one who can't believe I'm with her. She's poise and style where I'm loud and clumsy, she's graceful and funny while I'm awkward and inappropriate, she fits in everywhere, from talking to the Governor to entertaining babies, while I'm the one who's the fifth wheel.

Just as I wonder what the hell I'm doing there, she turns and introduces me as her partner and smiles that beautiful, loving smile, she takes my hand and pulls me close and everything just goes away, I'm with her and everything's perfect.

Being with her is like nothing I've ever experienced, she's warm and loving and giving and being held in her arms is like being home. It's scary how quickly I fell for her, I'm in awe that someone so smart, so capable, so strong and so damned real loves me, that she welcomed me into her home, her bed and her heart.

I'm happy in a way I haven't been for decades, I love a beautiful, complex, charming and endlessly surprising woman and somehow, despite everything, she loves me.

I thought that I'd never find love, trapped in shallow and meaningless short-term relationships because that's the sort I attracted, anyone better either didn't like my job or found me too rough around the edges to hang on to.

Instead I found it with someone gorgeous, someone amazing, someone who's making me a better person, a happier person, someone who gives me hope for the future, a future together.

She is Andrea and she's my chance to start afresh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Personal Trainer**

I'd been out at the stylist getting a trim while Nat had been off at yoga with Maura; I could tell she was home as Winnie, her red MGB, was parked in our spot. Letting myself in, the place was quiet which was a surprise; normally we have music on pretty much all the time, so the silence was arousing my curiosity.

Wandering in further I could hear Nat singing from the living room, peering round the corner to see her bouncing round the place with her ear buds in on, oblivious to anything else, making me smile. I knew all about that particular playlist, I'd put it together a few weeks back; a pop / dance collection based on all of Nat's favourites, she'd been hammering it pretty hard ever since.

As she danced around singing to Serebro's 'Mama Lover', hair and body flying, I could forgive her for not really having a great singing voice, given how good she looks in Nike's, matching lycra running shorts and crop top and her hair up in a high ponytail. In fact, watching her I started smiling, she looked like a sexy gym instructor, a fantasy we've enjoyed from time to time.

As I leaned in the doorway I smiled even wider, Nat had pushed the couches and coffee table back against the walls, leaving plenty of room for her to dance, eyes closed, hair flying she was doing just that, a wide smile on her face. Nat loves music and she loves to dance, so do I and I love watching her dance, so I was enjoying the view.

She must have had the playlist on random, as 'Mama Lover" segued into Tata Young's 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' much to Nat's obvious delight; she loves that song, she practically considers it her theme song,

"I pick all my skirts, to be a little bit sexy...Just like all my thoughts; they always turn out naughty..." Singing away happily as she danced without a care in the world, god I loved seeing her this happy.

"Can't help the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me...mouth never takes a holiday, always shock with the things I say…" As she spun around, Nat must have caught sight of me standing there as she slowed to a stop and pulled the ear buds out, the music was pretty loud.

"How long have you been there Tsarina?" I smiled, looking her over and appreciating the view, but it's Natalie, I like looking at her all the time.

"Long enough" Nat reached up to the armband on her left bicep and turned her iPod off, cutting Tata off in mid-chorus.

"Long enough for what exactly?" I smiled, appreciating her taut and toned body. Ever since Maura convinced her to take up yoga she'd been getting more toned and her flexibility had improved considerably, something I reminded myself to thank Maura for next time I saw her.

"To decide you have way too much excess energy and we need to find a way to burn it off" Her laugh was quick and light as she pulled the iPod holder off and tossed it onto a nearby couch.

"And I'm sure you have some perverted plan to do that, probably involving lots and lots of sex right?" My smile must have turned a little feral,

"You got any objections to that?" Natalie just grinned as I sauntered her way.

"Not a one"


	15. Chapter 15

As always, rights for these characters reside with their respective rights holders, but thanks for letting us play with them.

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Kate**

I'd given myself over to a hunt for justice for my mom that deep down I'd never really ever thought I'd see finished; walked away from a planned career as a lawyer to bury myself in the darkness and pain of a cop's life. I was good at it, good enough to make it off the street beat and eventually into Homicide, right where I wanted to be. I had a life, of sorts, a career, something I was good at, better than most if I'm being honest.

What I didn't have was something to make life worth living, someone to make it all make sense. Then one day he waltzed into my life, well more accurately I stormed into his, he was a suspect and I ended up arresting him for stealing evidence, mind you that led to the case being solved but he was annoying beyond all measure, he tasked me, he tested me like no one ever had. When he got himself assigned to me as a civilian 'consultant' I was left wondering how long before I could get him out of my life.

Now, years later, I don't know how I could live without him. He burrowed his way into my life, my history and my secrets and took up residence there; he was exasperating, vexing, aggravating and a monumental pain in my ass. He was also kind and generous and brave and did something I never believed possible, he healed the hole in my heart. Together we solved crimes, delivered justice and closure and became the most important person in each other's lives, all with a smile and a teasing that hides how close we'd become.

He sees all of me, not just the bits I show on the job, he sees the parts I hide from the rest of the world, he can read me like no one else can, with a smile, a quiet word and a cup of coffee he can calm and centre me, bringing me a focus I didn't have before, all because he believes me worthy of his love.

He once told me that you know when you're in love, cause all the songs make sense. He was right, now it's not just the songs, but life itself that makes sense, all because of him.

He is loud and intrusive and bigger than life, used to living his life in the tabloids, but behind that public mask is a loving, gentle man who lives for me, to be there for me, each and every day, he's the one I see first thing in the morning and last thing at night, he is there for me, lending me his strength, his council, his crazy theories and his love in equal measure, he makes me a better cop, a better partner and a better person, everything we do, we do better together. To use his favourite word, always.

I prided myself that I didn't need anyone, that I'd make it on my own, like I always had but he's changed me, made me realise that I'm not in this alone, that I can lean on him in the bad times and the good, that we're in this together and together, we'll come out the other side, overcome every obstacle, together.

He is the one I didn't realise I needed, the one I tried to push away, to deny what I felt. I was a fool. Now I realise he's the one I can't do without, we're friends, lovers and most of all partners in every sense of the word, entwined in each other's lives in a way that once would have scared me but now makes me wonder how I survived without him, without his love in my life.

He is Rick and he is my one and done, always and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Intersecting Lines – Drabbles**

**Rick**

I'd lost that spark, that inspiration essential to every writer, killed off my best-selling character because he'd become boring, I thought I'd lost it for good, that life held no more surprises, or at least I did up until she stomped into my life, with her four inch boot heels and her take-no-prisoners attitude and her all too apparent disdain for me.

She was driven, dedicated and had no time for a dilettante writer who pulled strings to tag along on her cases. I found her endlessly fascinating, a contradiction wrapped in a conundrum hidden inside a riddle and I was instantly hooked. She was the compelling story I had to learn, a puzzle to decipher, a mystery to understand.

Early on I thought we could be good together, foolishly told her just that; I didn't know the half of it. We aren't good together, we're amazing. She inspires me, challenges me, drives me and completes me and I've never been happier and to my delight she tells me that I do the same for her.

We work together so well, we've solved so many crimes, brought justice to the victims, closure to the families, sent murderers to jail and nearly died so many times yet still we find new ways to beat the odds. Her literary alter ego, Nikki Heat, tops best sellers lists, sells millions and has dedicated fans acroiss the world but she's only a pale imitation of the original, she is amazing in so many ways and I've barely started showing the world just how truly exceptional she is.

Passionate, strong and driven, she is one hell of a cop; those same qualities make her one hell of a partner too. In so many ways she is the perfect foil for me, the give and take, the teasing banter, the esoteric interests we share, I couldn't have written a description of a more perfect partner. Sure, she's beautiful, the one who steals my breath away, but she's so much more than that. Brains, beauty, bad ass and bravery, all in a single stunning woman, one I cannot wait to be married too.

She gives herself to me, in manifold different guises, the teasing friend, the insatiable mistress, the tender lover and the gentle woman who cuddles close and hates getting up early, truly I love every aspect of her, I always will.

She trusts me to be her friend, her lover and her partner, god knows we've saved each other's life often enough to have made it a habit. It's a responsibility that I bear with pride and honour as a sign of the love and trust that's been long sought and hard earned, but one that I cherish; to be hers, the one she turns to above all others, is all that I have ever wanted.

I've had an interesting…dating history I suppose is the best way to describe it, a succession of attractive women lured by the looks, the fame and for some of them, my money. Actresses, models, dancers, a singer, even a short fling with a porn star, but none of them hold a candle to her, not just in beauty, but in reality, she's not artifice and appearance and affectation, she's honest, flawed and real, but more special because of it. She was something I'd not known I'd sought out all my life.

She is an enigma, one I hope to spend the rest of my life unravelling, sure that I'll never reveal all of her mysteries completely and you know, I'm more than happy with that.

She is Kate, she is my muse but most of all, she is my partner, in every possible way.


End file.
